


That Sinister Smile

by Remsyk



Series: Penny Dreadfuls [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Daily Drabble, F/M, I've fallen in love with Sally/Duo, Inspired By Tumblr, My Penny Dreadfuls, Spooky, Uncanny Valley, Unnatural November, freak shows, late night encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: After a less-than-conventional date night, Sally experiences an evening she will never forget.





	That Sinister Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Creepypasta post on Tumblr - If this story is in any way based in fact, holy shit.

“I maintain, and will continue to maintain, that freak shows are horrendous, morally disgusting means of entertainment,” Sally stated, shaking her head at the throngs of people waiting in line to enter.

Duo chuckled, shifting his feet to stamp some more feeling in them. “While true, may I point out that freak shows were the only means these people had to a steady income, food, and shelter?”

Sally huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “All fair points, but that doesn’t make it any less demeaning to be put on display for others to point and gasp, all for a little kick.”

“You have to admit, some diseases, even today, can do some pretty messed up shit to people.”

“That doesn’t give others the right to ridicule it,” Sally said hotly, glaring at the shorter man.

He raised his hands in mock surrender. “I’m not saying it does. All I’m saying is that for all its flaws, this was the only way for the performers to live, at the very least, a semi-normal life. Otherwise, they would be tossed on the streets for something beyond their control.”

Sally relaxed, shaking her head. “Alright, I’ll give you that,” she said, following the crowd as the line shuffled forward. “But it’s still terrible that they had to sit in a box and be stared at all day, just for a bit of money.”

“There are worse things you can do for money than be stared at,” Duo answered quietly, his eyes distant. Sally felt a pang of guilt and quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. The move startled a laugh out of him, returning the mood to its previous, light hearted banter.

“Since you’ve brought me this far, what should I expect?” She asked, refusing the release him when he squirmed against her hold.

Duo laughed as he finally ducked under her arm, slightly breathless, cheeks a rosy red from the cold. “My fair lady,” he said with a flourish, setting off an equally dramatic eye roll from Sally. “Held within these walls is an assortment of men and women who strive to claim the title of ‘Freak’, either through the lottery of nature or by means of actively pursuing body embellishments and disfiguration.”

“Basically a bunch of tattoo junkies, people with more hardware than a mechanics shop, and those who rather show off their disfigurements than seek medical attention,” Sally said dryly.

“Someone get this woman a prize!” Duo yelled, pointing at her as he looked around the crowd. Sally laughed and grabbed his hands - _Will you shut up?_ \- which devolved into a tugging match that left them both giddy and breathless.

“You’re turn, folks.”

The show attendant took their tickets and ushered them inside, the pair shoving lightly at each other as they tried and failed to keep a straight face.

A half hour later, they stumbled out the exit, propping each other up as they clutched their sides, tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

“Did you- Oh my god, did you see the- the _devil_?” Duo threw back his head, struggling to breath through his laughter.

“No, no, the chicken. _The chicken_ , Duo, holy shit!” Sally stopped, bracing her hands on her knees as she fought for breath, tears streaming down her face.

The pair took a moment to gather themselves, laughter fading into broken chuckles and snorts. They wiped their faces, sharing a wide grin before making their way to the fairground exit.

“I’ll admit, Duo Maxwell, I had my doubts when you told me you were taking me to a freak show,” Sally said, smiling fondly at the young man.

“You wound me,” Duo clutched at his chest, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. “To think that I would bring a world renowned medical professional to such debauchery for shits and giggles is a blow to my character.”

“Shut up,” Sally shoved his playfully, breaking his dramatic form. “This was way more fun than I thought it would be. You surprised me.”

Duo smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him as they walked. She in turn laid her arm over his shoulders, leaning her head on his. They continued in comfortable silence, enjoying the fall weather, night already well under way.

The pair stopped at a street corner, separating in tandem as their evening came to a close.

“Can I walk you home?” Duo asked, his intentions pure as his eyes shone with mischief.

Sally quirked a smile, pretending to consider the question. “I would accept if you didn’t have to get up at the buttcrack of dawn for a meeting.”

Duo pouted, shoving his hands in his pockets as he kicked at the sidewalk. “Can you walk me home?”

Sally laughed and pulled him in for a hug, swaying in place when he wrapped his arms around her. “Next time,” she spoke into his hair, laughing lightly when he groaned into her shoulder.

The pair broke apart slowly, sharing a look that screamed their reluctance to leave. Duo was the first to break, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on her cheek, pulling back just enough to speak, his breath warm across her skin.

“Good night, Sally Po.”

He turned, holding eye contact until the last possible moment, and walked away, his figure fading into the darkness. Sally watched him go, holding onto the warm glow of affection, already looking forward to seeing him tomorrow at work.

A burst of chilled air cut through her daydreaming, reminding her of the long walk she still needed to make. She pulled her jacket close, and began her trek home.

The streets were deserted, unsurprising given the hour, and she walked swiftly and confidently down the sidewalk. She wasn’t worried about being a woman walking alone late at night, a perceived easy target. Anyone who decided to mess with her would get the full force of her mercenary and Preventers training.

She heard a sudden shuffle behind her, sending her on alert. She glanced casually over her shoulder, and found she was no longer alone.

A man was walking, no, waltzing up the sidewalk. Sally watched as he danced in a square, then took one deliberate step forward, repeating the pattern as he progressed up the walk. She frowned, slightly unnerved by his strange behavior, but held her current pace, keeping her ears strained for any deviations.

The strange man drew close at a faster rate than she anticipated, listening as his footsteps drew closer. She made a split second decision and crossed the road, aiming for the long line of street lamps illuminating the sidewalk.

When she looked back to check on the man, she froze, a chill racing down her spine. He stood frozen at the point where she crossed, poised on the edge of the sidewalk, staring in her direction.

Now she could see his face.

His eyes were wide and unblinking, looking up at the sky, the pair still in their sockets. The man’s mouth was drawn into a comically wide smile, as though fixed in place, an unmoving mask.

Thoroughly unnerved, Sally resumed her walk down the sidewalk, her pace quicker than before. She heard the shuffle behind her again, and she turned to find him standing on the walk behind her, face locked on her, though his eyes never left the sky.

She inhaled a shaky breath, pushing her panic down. She hadn’t heard him cross the street; he had to sprint to make it across in such a short time.

Sally fiercely wished she had brought her gun with her.

She stepped back slowly, reluctant to take her eyes off him. When he didn’t move, she began to turn around, each step bringing her another increment until her back was to him.

The shuffling began again.

Sally felt her panic rising, and with it, her anger. How dare this man stalk her, leave her unnerved and afraid?

She whirled on him, resisting the surge of fear when she realized how close he was, a mere car length away.

“What do you want?” She demanded, drawing herself up as she squared her shoulders, ready to fight for her life.

The strange man’s strained smile never twitched, his wide eyes never leaving the point in the sky, but she still felt as though he was looking straight through her, judging. After a long moment, he turned and resumed his waltz, making his way back down the sidewalk.

Sally watched him go, wary of his intentions, intent to make sure he actually left her alone. She could just barely make out his figure in the distance, lit by the aura of a distant streetlight, when he stopped.

She squinted, trying to see what had stopped his progress, when she noticed he was suddenly getting closer.

He was sprinting at her.

Sally turned and ran, sprinting across the pavement for all she was worth, all her fear and panic spurring her on. Each heaving breath was loud in her ears, every footstep seemed to echo off the tall buildings. She glanced over her shoulder, every time expecting to see him just behind her, his wide, unseeing eyes fixed on her back, smile straining for all its worth…

She raced up the familiar front steps, flinging herself against the door as she pounded it with her fist, screaming in her fear, her voice almost unrecognizable.

The door was yanked open, and Sally threw herself into Duo’s chest, pressing her face against his bare skin as she sobbed, too terrified to form coherent words. She was vaguely aware of strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her into the room, then slowly lowering her to the floor.

The deep rumble of his words melted through her fear, grounding her as she fought for breath, her chest heaving as her heart raced.

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” he repeated, rocking her slowly as he rubbed her back. “Are you hurt? What happened?”

Sally sniffed, her breath catching in her throat. “A m-man, he f-followed me, chased me here.”

She felt him tense, then she was shuffled against the back of the couch. He rose gracefully, his face falling into mission mode, eyes narrowed dangerously as he pulled a gun from the side table drawer. He checked it quickly, then stalked to the front door, gun cocked and ready.

“Stay here,” he ordered, then eased open the door, indifferent to his state of dress in favor of taking out the immediate threat. She watched as he stalked down the stairs, sweeping the street for any signs of her assailant.

A few, long minutes later, Duo returned, his face set in a deep frown. He flipped the safety back and replaced the gun, then shut and locked the door, taking extra care to set the electric sensors.

He knelt by her side, lifting her easily as he carried her into his bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face as she shook, accepting any and all comfort her offered. They parted long enough to strip her down to shirt and a borrowed pair of Duo’s shorts, then he pulled her into bed, tucking her under his chin as he pulled her close.

Sally buried her face in his chest, and just focused on his words.

“I’ve got you, you’re safe here,” he whispered, rubbing down her back in long, soothing strokes.

It would take a long time for her to believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider me an official convert in the Church of Duo/Sally. These two were so much fun to write together. 
> 
> Also, considering the unsettling nature of this story, I won't post the picture that inspired it. I will say that the image did not leave me alone until this was written.


End file.
